


Where the West Woods Meet

by 4sidedtrianglz



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Reverse Pines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4sidedtrianglz/pseuds/4sidedtrianglz
Summary: Reverse Falls is a small town in northern Oregon. It isn't recorded on any maps. The U.S. census doesn't take records from there. And for some reason it doesn't show up on satellite. Its surrounded by miles and miles of forest on every side. There's only one road into town and the same road out. The only way you'd know about the town was if you were from there or if someone who is from there told you about it. Which is highly unlikely as Reverse Falls is simply the type of town you would forget about immediately after leaving it. But that's okay because most don't leave. Something about the place wraps you up and holds you tight.People who live there are less likely to ask questions. The air is thick with mystery and yet people continue about their days as if nothing's off. It's as if a silent pact was made by the residents to turn a blind eye to everything that goes on. This is because Reverse Falls is an abyss and if you stare into the abyss long enough, the solitary black eye of the abyss...will stare back.





	Where the West Woods Meet

“Come on, hurry up or we'll be late”  
“Ok, ok I'm coming,”  
The two kids raced through the park towards the open tent. The place was packed but they managed to get to two seats in the 3rd row on the far edge of the tent.  
“Please take your seats everyone,” announced a voice from the speakers,”the show is about to begin,”  
The lights dimmed and the room went quiet. “Now introducing,” called the voice, “the splendid, the sensational, the Spectacular Pines,”  
The crowd cheered as a girl with long brown and brown eyes so bright they practically glowed. She wore a neon blue blazer and tie with a black one piece and fishnet stockings. Her glittery black heels clicked as she made her way to the center of the stage. She tipped her hat to the crowd and then threw it in the air. It exploded and out of the smoke appeared a boy. His outfit was similar to the girls. He wore a neon blue dress shirt with a black vest and tie.  
“I'm Dipper,” said the boy,  
“And I'm Mabel,” said the girl,  
“And we are the Spectacular Pines,”  
And thus began the show. They dazzled the audience with their tricks and illusions.The two of them couldn't have been older than 15 but their comportment seemed older.  
Anyone who looked at their faces could tell they were twins. Their faces were practically identical except for one thing. The boy had his hair pulled back revealing a strange symbol imprinted on his forehead. It resembled the constellation the Big Dipper, which only further showed the air of mystery and enchantment that seemed to surround them.  
The ended their show by releasing black sparrows and bluebirds into the air. The audience roared as the twin magicians bowed. Unknown to the crowd was that the sparrows would devour the bluebirds before the next had even begun. 

A boy with white hair walked out of the tent. He thought about the show and the two teens that had performed. They weren't much older than him but there was something off about them. The way they moved the way they spoke. Though their show was nothing but tricks and illusion and air of magic seemed to radiate off of them.  
“Gideon, hey Gideon are you listening to me,”  
Gideon looked up at the older blonde girl walking beside him.  
“No, what'd you say,” he replied.  
“I was saying wasn't that show amazing, man those two are so cool don't you think,”  
“You know they are probably the same age as you and their show was all cheap tricks anyway,”  
The girl frowned. “You can be a real downer sometimes Gideon,”  
“Come on Pacifica,” he replied, “after all the weird stuff that happens in Reverse Falls I think we should at least know the real from the fake,”

Reverse Falls is a small town in northern Oregon. It isn't recorded on any maps. The U.S. census doesn't take records from there. And for some reason it doesn't show up on satellite. Its surrounded by miles and miles of forest on every side. There's only one road into town and the same road out. The only way you'd know about the town was if you were from there or if someone who is from there told you about it. Which is highly unlikely as Reverse Falls is simply the type of town you would forget about immediately after leaving it. But that's okay because most don't leave. Something about the place wraps you up and holds you tight.

People who live there are less likely to ask questions. The air is thick with mystery and yet people continue about their days as if nothing's off. It's as if a silent pact was made by the residents to turn a blind eye to everything that goes on. This is because Reverse Falls is an abyss and if you stare into the abyss long enough, the solitary black eye of the abyss 

...will stare back.

~ ~ ~

It was cold for late May, but that wasn't uncommon here. Pacifica wore a warm purple sweater with a llama on the front. Gideon had on a long sleeve shirt and a jacket vest. The two had wandered into the forest. This is where they went when they wanted to be alone. They never had to worry about getting lost. No matter how far you wanderer in any direction you'll always end up back in town. Though their was something about the great pine trees that was appealing to the two kids.  
In the woods, you'd never find what you were looking for. Once something was lost in the forest it would never be returned. But the forest gave as much as it took. It told secrets to those quiet enough to listen and gave treasures to those careful enough to find them. The two kids would learn as they continued their aimless journey through the woods.  
Pacifica loved the woods. She loved the feel of the bark under hands. She loved the stillness and peace of the place. As if the trees were undisturbed by her passing.  
“it's weird to think that I'll be going to highschool next year,”  
“yeah and with those weird pine twins too,”  
“well isn't that the great thing about this place everyone's a little weird,” Pacifica smiled, “besides you're probably going to be seeing a lot of them at that job you're getting for the summer,”  
“I don't even know if I'll get the job,” Gideon stuck his hands in his pockets, “I mean probably think I'm too young,”  
“oh come on Gideon try to have an open mind-”  
Pacifica’s voice trailed off. She had stopped in front of a tree, her hand still on it's bark.  
“Pacifica?” Gideon called.  
“This tree,” she said softly, “it's bark is made of metal,”  
“That's not possible,” Gideon looked up, the tree reached up 30 feet high and was practically identical to those surrounding it.  
Pacifica knocked on the tree and it responded with a klank. She pressed her hand to the tree once again and slowly push in a hidden lever. For a second the forest silent, no leaves and nothing made a sound. Then there was a hiss and the kids turned around to see a compartment opening up on the ground a few feet away. Neither kid moved. Then Pacifica removed her hand from the tree and began to quietly creep towards the opening.  
Gideon held out his hand. “Maybe we shouldn't,” His face was racked with worry.  
Pacifica grabbed his hand and gave him a comforting smile. Then together the slowly approached the whole in the ground. Gideon’s hand was sweating but she held it tightly. The compartment was dark with metal walls. Nothing moved inside of it, but the two kids could see there was something there. They got down on their knees and Pacifica reached in and then removed something from the darkness. It was as if a flip had been switched that awakened the forest from silence. The wind howled, the leaves rustled, and dark clouds began to roll over the forest. In Pacifica’s hands was a large book with a yellowing pages. The book looked over stuffed. It had a burgundy cover with a golden hand on the front and on top of that golden hand was carved the number 3.  
Pacifica rubbed her hand against the book and then she slowly began to lift the cover.  
“Maybe we should just put it back,” Gideon said nervously.  
“Oh come on Gideon,” Pacifica said condescendingly, “where's your sense of adventure,”  
Gideon shifted nervously, but said nothing.  
“And, anyway,” Pacifica said opening up the book, “what's the worst that could happen?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first fanfic, but I was really inspired by the Reverse Falls AU to write this, which is weird since Gravity Falls ended like 4 years ago. Anyways I hope you guys like it...


End file.
